Conversations in the Girl's Bathroom
by heyhey13
Summary: What really goes on in the girl’s bathroom. ONESHOT R


Genre: Humor/ General

Rating: K+

Setting: Ginny's fourth year, girl's bathroom.

Plot: What really goes on in the girl's bathroom.

Conversations in the Girls Bathroom

Ginny Weasley pulled up her skirt and flushed the toilet. It had been a very dull day so far. Ginny was looking for any excuse to stay out of class. If she had to hear one more thing about bubotuber pus she was going to exploded. Ginny opened the stall door and found her salvation. Luna Lovegood was starring at her reflection in the mirror.

Now normally Ginny would try to avoid Luna but at times like these she was willing to talk to anyone. "Hey Luna," Ginny said cheerfully. She stood next to Luna and turned on the water.

"Hey Ginny," Luna said. "I think I'm growing a tishuter." Luna was poking at a red bump on her face.

"Um Luna I hate to break it to you but that's a zit."

"Well that's what I thought at first!" Luna said poking the red bump. "But then it started to move. It went from my forehead, to my cheek, to my chin."

"Are you sure about that Luna?"

Luna nodded her head. "This could be contagious you might want to back away."

"I think I'll be fine. I have immunity to tishuers."

"Tishu_t_ers," Luna corrected.

"Right," Ginny said. Talking about zits wasn't really exciting to Ginny. She was just about to leave when the bathroom door slammed open. Pansy Parkinson stormed into the bathroom.

"Can you believe it!" Pansy yelled to anyone who was listening. "Draco is dumping me!"

Ginny exchanged an awkward glance with Luna. "Well aren't you going to say something?" Pansy snapped.

"Maybe he's gay," Luna said calmly.

"Luna!" Ginny snapped.

Pansy let out a chuckled. Ginny looked at her oddly. Suddenly Pansy's chuckle went to hysterical laughing. "I should have known!" Pansy said with a high shrill. "He is always so into himself!"

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

Pansy nodded her head. "He wasn't really my type anyway. I guess at the time he seemed like the noblest suitor."

It was Ginny's time to snicker.

"What?" Pansy snapped. "He's better then your boyfriend."

Ginny glared at her. "Well my boyfriend isn't gay so that gives me a lead."

Pansy's jaw dropped. "Are you saying you're better then me?"

"Yes, yes I am," Ginny said.

"I'll-" Pansy started but was interrupted by the bathroom door once again opening. Cho Chang pleasantly walked into the bathroom. At the same time both Ginny's and Pansy's anger was focused on the smiling girl.

"What are you so happy about?" Pansy snapped.

Cho's smile didn't fade by Pansy's attitude. "I can't tell."

"Well you can't say you can't tell," Luna said. "It just makes all of us want to know more."

Cho just shrugged. She opened one of the stall doors and closed it on all of them. "Wow," Pansy said.

Ginny jittered nervously. The other day at the DADA meeting Harry came back to the Gryffindor common room exceptionally happy. Ginny could guess what had happened. The toilet flushed and Cho came out of the stall only to be surrounded by the tree girls.

"Tell," Pansy said, "or we won't let you wash your hands."

"Gross!" Cho squealed. "Fine, fine I'll tell you. Last night I had a kiss."

"Who?" Pansy pressed.

Cho's smile widened. "Harry."

"Gross!" Pansy shouted.

Cho frowned. "Well it's better then Malfoy!"

"You shouldn't have done that," Ginny whispered to her.

Instead of rage this time tears came pouring out of Pansy eyes. "Oh Draco, why did you have to leave me? I thought we were in love!" Pansy threw her head into her hands and began to sob.

"Did I miss something?" Cho asked.

"They just broke up," Luna answered.

Just then Susan Bones walked through the door. "What are we having a party in here?" she asked cheerfully. "Oh," she said noticing Pansy. "What happened?"

"Her and Malfoy broke up," Cho said.

Hearing the name caused Pansy to let out another loud sob. Susan walked up and patted Pansy on the shoulder. "Don't worry."

Pansy pushed her off. "Don't worry? Who else am I going to be with! My whole life just crashed in front of me."

Susan shrugged. "I tried."

The door opened once again. Everyone turned to see a very pale Ronald Weasley being thrown into the bathroom. The door slammed shut and Ron fell on his butt. Everyone was starring at him.

"Um Ron," Ginny said, "This is a girl's bathroom."

Ron stood up from the floor and brushed himself off. "I know that." He snapped. "I was pushed in here."

"Oh you poor thing," Ginny said sarcastically.

Ron's eyes opened with amazement. "You have a couch in here?" Ron ran to the other side of the bathroom and jumped on the light pink couch. "Wow! Your showers are actually clean!" Ron jumped up and started to inspect the showers.

"I wouldn't call them clean…" Cho said.

"Are shower's have mold growing on them," Ron said cheerfully. "Don't tell anyone but Harry caught a fungus from them!"

Cho let out a squeal of terror and flew out of the bathroom. Before Ron even asked Ginny said. "She's very clean."

"Oh," Ron said. "I guess I shouldn't have said that considering they just kissed."

"You should also learn to keep your mouth shut," Luna added.

Ron shrugged. "It's just something about this bathroom that makes me happy." He turned and noticed a still sobbing Pansy. "Found it!" Ron said cheerfully.

Susan and Luna giggled while Ginny gave Ron a rude glare. "Shut it."

"Shouldn't you be in class little sister?" Ron teased.

"Should you be in class?" Ginny said back.

Ron shook his head. "Free period, ha."

"I think you are the only boy who would spend his free period in the girl's bathroom." Ginny pointed out.

Ron shrugged. He let himself fall back onto the couch. "I like it in here."

"Get out," Ginny said.

Ron's smile widened. "Well you should be happy that the only boy in here is your bother."

"You are the only boy who would actually come in here."

"Turn around."

Ginny turned around to see Roger Davis from Ravenclaw walk in. "Hello ladies," he said calmly. "I see that all of your stalls aren't taken."

Ginny, Pansy, Luna, and Susan all stared at him. "What the bloody hell?" Susan started.

"Do you know this is only for people with female parts?" Pansy asked.

Roger nodded his head. "All of the guy's bathrooms are full. Well not all of them, one has a fight in it, but you try peeing and avoiding curses at the same time. It's very hard."

Davis kicked opened the stall door and walked in. "Isn't he a seventh year?" Ginny asked Luna.

Luna nodded her head. "He's captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

Susan looked around the bathroom. "I'm glad our bathrooms are overly big, otherwise we couldn't all be here without it being very awkward."

Pansy glared at her. "You are annoying."

"No, I'm not annoying, Hermione Granger is," Susan said.

"Did someone say my name?" Hermione asked. They all turned around to see Hermione next to the door.

"Uh I was just asking where you could be because I need to some help in Herbology." Susan quickly said.

"Isn't that your best subject?" Hermione asked.

"Erm well, I've got to go." Susan quickly walked out of the bathroom.

Susan moving gave just enough space from Hermione to see past the girls and get a quick glance at Ron. Hermione's eyes opened wide. "Ron?"

"Yes?" Ron said without realizing who he was answering to.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM?"

Ron jumped up from the couch and saw Hermione. "I got lost," Ron said quickly. Out of the corner of his eye Ron saw Roger coming out of the stall. Ron made a quick gesture for Roger to hide, but it happened to be more obvious then he had thought.

"WHAT ARE DOING?" Hermione screeched.

"Erm, nothing." Ron said. Roger quickly backed into the stall and locked the door just in time. Hermione turned around to see what Ron was looking at. She turned back to Ron.

"GET OUT!" she screeched.

Ron once again jumped and made a dash for the exit. When Hermione was satisfied he was gone she turned towards the other girls. "And what were you doing letting him in here?"

"We didn't think-"

"Exactly! You didn't think! There are two separate bathrooms for a reason!" Hermione yelled at them. "I'm leaving! I can't even pee anymore I'm so mad!" Hermione stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

One of the stall doors opened and out came Roger. "Is she gone?" he whispered.

All of them nodded their heads. Roger let out a sigh of relief. "Well I'm going to go before her bladder starts to work again."

Roger left the room. There was a high pitched scream. Ginny, Pansy, Susan, and Luna ran out of the bathroom to see what had happened.

Hermione was holding Roger by the ear. "So you thought you could get away with violating the girl's bathroom? Well guess what! No one out smarts me!"

Roger looked at the girls and mouthed, "She was waiting for me!"

The girls watched Hermione drag the seventh year away. Ginny let out a small chuck which caused everyone else to go into an extreme fit of laughter. There is never a dull moment in the girls bathroom.

A/N I got the idea a really long time ago but decided to write it today, because I'm sick. PLEASE REVIEW :)

* * *


End file.
